Regalo de Año Nuevo inesperado
by sakura-chan94
Summary: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que quedarme en casa en año nuevo me traería al chico de mis sueños literalmente frente a mi puerta, sinceramente… me habría reído a carcajadas en su cara, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedio,gracias Alice Edward/Bella


_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía_

* * *

**%%/Regalo de Año Nuevo inesperado/&&**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que quedarme en casa en año nuevo me traería tantos problemas y conocería al chico de mis sueños, sinceramente… me habría reído a carcajadas en su cara y le habría preguntado "de cual te fumaste".

Sep, pero hoy ya no pienso así, ¿por qué? Bueno porque fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero para eso tendremos que volver a la noche en que todo pasó, si hablo del 31 de diciembre, más bien conocido como "festejos para recibir al año nuevo", noten mi sarcasmo.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Como todos los años, desde que descubrí que no era otra cosa que un pretexto para embriagarse hasta la saciedad, mi padre, Charley, trataba de convencerme de que le acompañara a casa de su amigo Billy para recibir a año nuevo como se debe, es decir, borracho y sin una gota de sentido en el cerebro. Y como siempre, yo me negaba hasta que el desistía de su intento.

Se lo que están pensando.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

Pues bien, en realidad cuando era niña me era divertido ver a mi papá y a mis tíos embriagados, entonces no entendía que era lo que les ponía así. Verlos hacer el ridículo fue divertido por un tiempo, pero con los años fui comprendiendo que no lo era tanto si no podías mantener una conversación coherente con alguien, sin mencionar lo penoso que era el que tu padre se pusiera a relatar los accidentes que su pequeña hija torpe sufría, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos?, eso no daba derecho a mi padre de andar ventilando mis vergonzosos accidentes.

En fin a mis 17 años, termine odiando tener que ir a esas festividades, y a cualquier otra donde mi padre terminara avergonzándome. Con el tiempo ni siquiera salía de casa, salvo a la escuela y reuniones con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie quienes, todo lo contrario a mí, aman ir de fiesta y los festejos de año nuevo, sobre todo Alice que todos los años organiza una súper fiesta a la cual siempre evito ir, principalmente porque no tengo pareja, y Mike no es ni nunca sería una opción. Es muy vergonzoso tener que estar evitándolo en cada fiesta a la me veo obligada a ir.

Decidí quedarme en casa viendo unas películas, lo sé; patético pero lo prefiero. Alice había llamado media hora antes insistiendo en que sería genial que me divirtiera por una vez en la vida, que conocería chicos guapos, que ella se encargaría de mantener a Mike a raya, etc. Pero como todos los años no logro convencerme, pero antes de colgar me dijo algo que me tenía un tanto inquieta

"está bien, pero aún así te haré llegar una sorpresa de año nuevo ya lo veras"- había dicho antes de colgar, y por su tono de voz apuesto que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro antes de colgar.

Espero que estuviera bromeando, ella sabe perfectamente cuando odio las sorpresas.

Una hora después, heme aquí sentada en una postura no muy digna de una señorita, pero si cómoda, esperando al maldito repartidor de pizzas el cual ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso. Cuando me dirigía a la cocina para ver si al menos había algo con lo que calmar a mi estomago sonó el timbre.

¡AL FIN!

Creí que nunca llegaría, tenía tanta hambre que me apresure a abrir la puerta sin siquiera verificarlo. Entonces olvide que me estaba muriendo de hambre, que estaba vestida con una piyama de conejitos y que mi cabello era una completa maraña. Solo fui consciente de los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto, y qué decir de su rostro pálido que contrastaban con esos labios gruesos y rojos por el frío. Cuando despegue mi vista de su rostro non pude evitar recorrer mi mirada por todo el perfecto cuerpo de ese desconocido que por obra de algo maravilloso había ido a parar a mi casa. No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior con nerviosismo

¡Dios mío pero que cuero de hombre!

Entonces él dijo algo que hizo que despertara de mi ensueño y que me pusiera roja como la grana.

- me quitaría la ropa para que pudieras mirar más, pero como comprenderás el clima no me lo permite- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que hiso que mi corazón comenzara a latir como nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo.- oh disculpa no me he presentado, me llamo Edward Callen soy hermano de Alice, eres bella?

Solo pude asentir, ahora que recordaba Alice me había hablado de su adorado hermano que estaba estudiando en Italia para recibirse de doctor, y quien Alice insistía era perfecto para mí. Bueno ahora que lo tenía frente a mi podía decir que YO no era perfecta para él, era demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo, lo que no entendía era que hacia el hermano de mi mejor amiga frente a mi casa.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, Alice lo había enviado con la esperanza de que me convenciera de ir a la fiesta, eso me enfureció un poco, lo cual hiso que le respondiera de mala manera.

- si soy yo, ahora puedes irte por donde viniste y decirle a Alice que no pienso ir a su fiesta- cuando termine el me miraba sorprendido y confundido.

- de que hablas, la fiesta no era aquí? Alice me dio tu dirección y dijo que la fiesta se celebraría aquí- explico confundido, a lo cual yo comencé a recordar lo que dijo mi amiga antes de colgar el teléfono.

Mierda

Así que esta era la dichosa sorpresa, ahora que voy a hacer maldita duende conspiradora, decidí actuar rápidamente.

- mira lo siento pero Alice debe de haberte jugado una broma, la fiesta es en casa de Rosalie no en la mía- explique comprensiva- así que no hay razón para sigas aquí, fue un gusto conocerte adiós.- dije lo más rápido que pude mientras prácticamente le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera caminar un paso hacia el sillón, el timbre volvió a sonar, resignada volví a abrir la puerta. Volví a encontrarme con Edward solo que esta vez me miraba apenado, con una mano revolviendo sus cobrizos cabellos con nerviosismo.

- bueno veras, no tengo idea de donde vive esa tal Rosalie jeje- dijo mientras reía nervioso.- veras soy muy malo para orientarme, la única razón por la que supe donde vivías es que el taxista sabe que eres la hija del jefe de la policía.

Lo mire con escepticismo, bueno algo malo debía tener el chico, pero eso me complicaba las cosas. Suspire con cansancio tal parecía que Alice se iba a salir con la suya.

- yo te llevaré, creo que desde un principio este era el plan de tu hermana- dije suspirando. Le indique que pasara a la sala mientras me arreglaba un poco para parecer decente, al menos lo más que pudiese en 15 minutos. Me puse unos jeans con una blusa de mangas tres cuartos color azul oscuro, arregle mi cabello lo más decente que pude y solo me puse algo de delineador y brillo de labios.

Baje las escaleras y vi al hermano de mi mejor amiga husmeando entre mis discos. Cuando me vio sonrió avergonzado.

- lo siento me aburría así que me puse a ver qué clase de discos escuchabas, no sabía que te gusta Debussy igual que a mí- dijo ahora esbozando la sonrisa mas sexi que jamás había visto, dejándome sin aliento y aturdida por algunos segundos.

- hee.. si.. ejem si Debussy es mi favorito, pero será mejor que te lleve a casa de Alice, debe estar esperandono.. mm esperándote- me corregí a mí misma, después de todo yo solo iba a acompañarlo, no pensaba quedarme allí más de lo necesario.

Durante el trayecto Edward y yo hablamos de varias cosas, y sorprendentemente coincidíamos en casi todos nuestros gustos, no sé cómo pero el camino a casa de Rosalie se me hiso tan corto que cuando llegamos busque cualquier pretexto para quedarme, solo un rato me dije, solo lo suficiente para disfrutar de su compañía un poco más. Así que invente la excusa de que tenía que hablar con Alice de algo importante entre con él a la casa que parecía que pronto que iba a caer a pedazos por la estridente música.

Lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie bailando, que digo bailando casi estaba teniendo sexo con su novio Emmett en medio de la pista. Emmett era un buen amigo mío también pero era otra razón por la cual evitaba ir a fiestas, era el típico chico que le gasta bromas a los demás, sin mencionar que graba constantemente los ridículos cometidos por los compañeros que emborrachan en cada fiesta, los cuales siempre terminan publicados en internet.

No me moleste en interrumpirlos, hubiera sido imposible que en ese estado me prestaran atención, así que me dirigí a una especie de barra improvisada donde le pregunte a Tyler, un compañero de instituto, si había visto a Alice, Edward no me siguió, solo se quedo en la entrada observando, supongo que alguna conquista pensé con desilusión. Cuando me disponía a preguntar, se atravesó en mi camino, nada más y nada menos que Mike Newton.

Mierda

Trate de esbozar una sonrisa amable mientras veía a Mike, se notaba que estaba algo ebrio, quizás no totalmente pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pupilas algo dilatadas. Sin mencionar su aliento cuando me hablo.

- hola bells, creí que no vendrías, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que ni por asomo le llegaba a la de mi chico de ojos esmeralda.- me pregunto quieres bailar- volvió a preguntarme mientras se acercaba mas a mí, invadiendo lo que yo consideraba mi espacio personal.

- emm, Mike no creo que..- antes de terminar de hablar sentí un fuerte brazo en mi cintura, cuando alce la mirada me encontré un par de ojos verdes que miraban a Mike fijamente mientras le decía.

- lo siento pero ella prometió que bailaría conmigo toda la noche, suerte la próxima- dijo mientras nos alejaba de un Mike con los ojos como platos. No me sorprendí, yo estaba igual. Cuando llegamos a una esquina de la casa, donde llegaba menos el ruido de la música, el se detuvo y me miro fijamente.

- lamento lo anterior, pero creí que necesitabas algo de ayuda para alejar al tipo ese- dijo con rabia contenida, o eso es lo que yo vi en sus ojos.

- gracias, pero deberías estarte divirtiendo, no se conocer chicas, es casi media noche- dije yo no muy convencida y haciendo una mueca sin querer al decir la última frase, lo que menos quería es que el conociera a otra chica que pudiera captar su atención.

- ya conocí una chica con la que me la estoy pasando bomba- dijo en con otra de esas sonrisas suyas que me cortan la respiración, mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos y mis labios alternadamente, se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro y yo solo cerré mis ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios.

Cuando estos tocaron mis labios, miles de choques eléctricos me recorrieron desde los pies hasta las puntas de mis cabellos, nunca me habían besado así. Vale que no era la primera vez que me besaban, pero nunca había sentido esa chispa de electricidad, esas mariposas que se atenazaban en mi estomago. Mis labios se movieron al ritmo de los suyos, lento tan cuidadoso y romántico que dudo que vuelva a haber alguien que me provoque la misma emoción que Edward ha provocado en mi.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo fui consciente de que todo el mundo gritaba y se abrazaba cuando nos separamos. Edward apoyo su frente con la mía, él también parecía sumido en su propio mundo. Me pregunto si habría sentido lo que yo.

- feliz año nuevo Bella- dijo mirándome fijamente sonriendo, a lo cual yo me sonroje y le sonreí en respuesta entes de repetir sus mismas palabras.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FinFlashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

See bueno y esa es la historia de cómo conocí a mi actual novio, claro que no se imaginan lo que sucedió después, pero esa, esa es otra historia que quizás algún dia les contaré

* * *

_Ufff bueno primero que nada_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!_

_Espero de corazón que todos sean felices y que tengan un feliz 2011, que se cumplan sus buenos deseos y que disfruten de un año más de paz y alegrías._

_Mil gracias por leer este finc que lo hice prácticamente en un día, si hay faltas de ortografía discúlpenme y avisen, de todas formas yo revisare después, solo que estaba tan emocionada que quería publicarlo ya._

_Hay una continuación, un capitulo mas como extra, pero eso solo si veo que les gusto el finc, en fin espero comenten y me digan qué tal si les gusto y si no, pues ya también opinen porque no xD_

Gracias de nuevo por leer, feliz 2011

Bye

P.D. recuerden que aunque no tengan cuenta pueden comentar asi que no se contengan, comenten comenten xD


End file.
